


Death Doesn't Take (Dying To See You Again)

by HenryTheHAP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Child Abuse, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, Just Jace dying a lot of ways and refusing to stay dead, M/M, Non-detailed deaths, Reaper Alec, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: When Jace dies as a child, he refuses to stay dead and move on to the afterlife, despite the kind man who comes to help him pass over. When he dies again, the man is there, waiting, and every time after that, until Jace finds himself committing suicide for even a few moments with the other person. He can never stay dead, knowing it'll mean never seeing the other again.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 7





	Death Doesn't Take (Dying To See You Again)

When Jace dies as a child, he refuses to stay dead and move on to the afterlife, despite the kind man who comes to help him pass over. When he dies again, the man is there, waiting, and every time after that, until Jace finds himself committing suicide for even a few moments with the other person. He can never stay dead, knowing it'll mean never seeing the other again.

(Er, yeah, sorry about this. Had to post something before the story got deleted today, and there’s still some editing to do, ehe.)


End file.
